Life Does Go On
by lavender rose2
Summary: Sequel to All Fall Down, (with permission) Picks up just after Angela's dad's death...


*Disclaimer and A/N:

 None of the Characters mentioned in this story belong to me... I am just borrowing them (and part of the story from Shawna)

~ Thank you, Shawna... Love ya sis~

Blessings,

Amy

~@~

Here is a note from Shawna:

"Hey guys! Shawna (Cre8tvWrtr) here. I just wanted to say that this is written by my bestest friend, Amy. She had some great ideas for All Fall Down, so I told her to run with it! She is a wonderful writer, and I know you will enjoy her sequel to my story.

Make sure and leave her a review!

Peace,

Shawna"

** Life Does Go On: 1**

Closure

The private funeral was coming to a close. Now all that was left was the grave side service that would be held at Arlington National Cemetery. Shawn had never been to a military funeral before. With an almost guilty feeling he thought of how interesting it was going to be to see a 21 gun salute in real life. Not that he wasn't sad for the loss of Angela's father, he was devastated. Shawn had hardly known him but Angela's Dad had seemed like a good man, and his heart ached for what he knew all to well Angela was feeling. Shawn still felt that awful empty feeling every time he thought of his own father. He never wanted to feel that empty and alone again, and didn't want Angela to either.

The funeral director announced a final chance for those present to view the body. Cory, Topanga and the others went out to the car, leaving Shawn and Angela alone. Shawn held Angela as she took one last look at her father and cried. He remembered how hard it had been for him to walk away from his own father's casket and didn't rush her. After a long while Angela told him she was going to the bathroom to try and get ready for Arlington.

************************************************************************

Topanga walked out to the car holding Cory's hand. Tears streamed down her face. It was so hard watching her best friend hurting like this. She just didn't know what to say to make her feel better. She was so glad that Angela had Shawn!

As if Cory had read Topanga's mind, he squeezed her hand and said "Shawn knows what she needs to hear."

Even Eric was unusually somber… he just walked across the parking lot quietly kicking a rock but said nothing.

************************************************************************

Shawn now stood alone before the casket, deep in thought. He had been waiting for the chance to talk to this man and had hoped that they would become close. Now that was no longer an option. He had wanted to do everything "right". _Damn it_! _Why did this have to happen? Why to Angela? _Shawn looked around to make sure that no one was listening and said what he had rehearsed so many times in his mind before. 

"Sir, I love Angela very much. She has made my life so wonderful since I met her. I can't imagine spending my life with anyone else but her! Sir, I would like to marry your daughter." Shawn could have sworn that he saw the corners of Master Sergeant Moore's mouth twitch! Shaking his head at his own silliness, Shawn turned around to go find Angela.

As soon as Shawn turned around he saw her. Angela was sitting in the very last pew with her face in her hands crying! _Oh dear God, what have I done? _Shawn wondered as he quickly went and knelt down beside her.

"Baby? Oh Honey! Are you ok? Did upset you with what I said? Oh Baby please forgive me!" 

Angela looked up at him, her freshly applied mascara streaking down her face "Shawn, You have just made one of the worst days of my life the best day of my life! I love you so much! Thank you!"

Relief flooded over Shawn as he took Angela's hand in his and kissed it tenderly where her ring would soon be. He hadn't intended for her to hear him. He had wanted to make the proposal perfect with candle light and music and was going to get down on one knee with a ring in his hand. Nothing was happening the way it was supposed to! All Shawn knew was that he didn't want to wait any longer than he had to before the beautiful tear streaked woman in front of him was his wife. He loved her so much, and didn't want her to go back to her dorm room…. Ever!

"You know, they should make this stuff water proof when they say they are going to!" Angela said with a slight laugh. 

Shawn looked into her eyes and said "You have never looked so beautiful!" Then he took her hand as they walked out to get in the car and go to the cemetery.


End file.
